Tu l'aimeras
by jlukes
Summary: Suite et fin de " Tu lui souriras, tu le remercieras..." Derek se rend compte qu'il ne peux plus nier, il va même tenter sa chance.
1. Chapter 1

**haaa mes amis, je suis touchée de vvoir que ma "saga" vous a intéressé ;)**

**Jevous présente donc le dernier opus "Tu l'aimeras" il y aura des révélations et un lemon ;) Il sera en un seul chapitre, puis un épilogue centré sur le POV de Stiles ;)**

**Aller, regalez vous ! Etn'oubliez pas la review :)**

* * *

Tu l'aimeras

Regardez les vidéos avec Rom' et Grace fut…. Epuisant, mais après de grosses larmes, de grands fous rires, j'ai mis mon fils dans son lit avec un fardeau en moins sur les épaules. Il avait encore les yeux humides, mais il souriait. Répétant inlassablement « elle est vraiment trop jolie » «tu as vu, on a les mêmes cheveux jaunes ! » « Tante Allison c'est la grande copine de maman, tu crois qu'on devrait aussi lui montrer les vidéos ? »

J'avais souris, accepté, mais en aucun cas, je n'avais été mal. Flavie est partie, mais avec Rom ' qui parle d'elle au présent, nous prouve qu'elle est et sera toujours dans nos cœurs.

Avant de finalement s'endormir, Romain a absolument voulu appeler Stiles, je lui avais dit pour le numéro qu'il m'avait donné, et ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Alors maintenant j'attends qu'il ait fini.

J'entends la voix de Stiles et regarde mon bras, où une chair de poule s'y est installée. Je crois que je ne peux plus nier cette évidence. Stiles me plaît. Trop pour mon bien.

Elle a des trop beaux cheveux ! Comme moi !

Stiles rit et mon cœur bat plus vite. Romain continue de babiller quelques minutes puis fini par bailler sans discrétion dans le combiné. De loin, j'entends Stiles lui dire d'aller dormir et qu'ils en parleraient ensemble la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, le kid accepte en souriant et raccroche sans sommation. Et si je voulais lui parler ? Je reste surprit mais inconscient de mon choc mon fils me jette le téléphone et se fourre sous la couette. Je l'embrasse alors qu'il commence à s'endormir.

Quand je sors de la chambre je tombe sur Isaac qui sort au même instant de sa chambre, nous allons dans la cuisine et je lui propose un thé avant d'aller nous coucher. Il accepte et c'est tranquillement que nous nous retrouvons à parler.

Tu sais Derek… j'ai remarqué ce qu'il se passait avec Stiles

Je recrache la gorgée que j'avais dans la bouche et repose ma tasse rapidement pour essuyer les dégâts. Et lui, il se marre.

Et là tu confirmes tout !

De quoi tu parles ?

Je tousse en même temps pour m'empêcher de parler, la table est presque propre et je jette le tout dans la poubelle. Isaac vient poser sa tasse dans l'évier et s'adosse au comptoir les mains derrière le dos.

Je parles du fait que tu marmonnes dans tes dents la nuit quand tu te lèves, les murs sont assez fins dans ton appart'

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je plonge le nez dans ma tasse. Je ne marmonne pas ? Si ?

Et le fait que tu souris aussi, plus qu'avant.

Il quitte le comptoir et fait le tour de l'îlot avant de se pencher devant moi le regard rieur. Il se fou de moi en plus !

Sans oublier un fait que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir remarqué mais…. Tu le regarde. Tout le temps ! S'en est gênant…

Tu as remarqué hein….

Je capitule et pose ma tasse dans l'évier à mon tour et prend l'ancienne place d'Isaac. Je frotte mon visage et souffle un grand coup. Peux plus reculer.

Je suis dans la merde…

Pourquoi ça ? Demande-t-il perplexe.

Parce que je suis pas gay ! Sans vouloir te vexer ! Ajoutais-je rapidement

Y a pas de mal… mais, tu me trouves attirant ?

Non ! M'insurgeais-je

Et mon copain ?

Pourquoi ces questions ridicules ?

Il se redresse et adopte une posture désinvolte.

Parce que tu n'es pas gay. Mais c'est juste Stiles qui te plaît. C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse après tout… tout ce mystère qu'il dégage, cette douceur mélangé à ce pétillant qu'il dégage, il est…

C'est bon ! c'est bon, j'ai saisi le concept.

Je grogne et le fusille du regard. Il l'intéresse ou quoi ?

Jaloux hum ?

Non !

Si !

Arrête…

Bon c'est pas que cette conversation m'ennuie, mais je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder à m'étriper, donc…. Cesse de te freiner, et tente ta chance, je suis sûr que tu as une touche !

Il me fait un clin d'œil à nouveau et quitte la cuisine en riant. Moi je reste comme un con dans la pièce. Tenter ma chance ? Sérieux, je suis un homme et Stiles aussi jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je viens à peine de retrouver Romain, on a de nouveau une base solide. Je ne peux pas chambouler tout son monde, tous ses repères par pure égoïsme. Je l'ai suffisamment était.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche et je sursaute avant de le prendre. C'est un message. De Stiles.

« je suppose que ça s'est bien passé. Content d'avoir aidé -) »

Je souris et mon palpitant s'excite.

Tenter ma chance… murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Après tout, on peut être ami avant tout non ? Le connaître et être pas trop loin de lui. Ça doit être faisable non ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un camé en manque ? C'est l'impression que je me donne, ça fait flipper. Il est diabolique. Je n'arrête pas de le dire !

À Stiles : « Tu veux venir lundi soir ? »

Pourquoi je lui envoi ça moi ? En plus y aura personne ce soir-là, Grace et Romain vont en sortie scolaire dans la ville voisine apprendre les règles de la biodiversité, une nuit sur place, du coup Isaac a pris deux jours pour aller chez Danny. Je vais être tout seul…

De Stiles : « Pourquoi faire ? oô »

Je l'imagine bien avec son sourcil arqué et son air perplexe, alors je souris. Étrange hein ?

À Stiles : « Pour te remercier. Et manger par la même occasion »

De Stiles : « Chez toi ? Suis jamais venu chez toi »

À Stiles : « Il faut une première à tout »

J'ai bien envoie de lui faire un clin d'œil, mais je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec le langage sms. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que je me sers des sms.

De Stiles : « Les repas de famille sont pas mon truc »

Il essaie de se défiler là ?

À Stiles : « On sera tout seul, ils m'abandonnent tous »

Je fais moi-même une tête de chien battue, comme s'il pouvait me voir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'attends sa réponse qui tarde sérieusement. Nerveux je commence à ranger et je finis par éteindre la cuisine avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Je prends une douche et enfile un bas de pyjama pounr finir sur mon lit, les bras croisés sous ma tête les yeux fermés.

J'essaie de me détendre, pas du tout stressé par son manque de réponse. Peut-être qu'être seul avec moi le met mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée… je vais annuler.

À Stiles : « Vaut mieux annuler, si tu veux. »

Je pose le téléphone à côté de moi, laissant mes tempes sur le point d'exploser du aux flux sanguins apportés par les battements de mon cœur. Une vrai gamine…

Quand j'entends le téléphone vibrer de nouveau, j'essaie de ne pas sursauter ni de me précipiter dessus. Je prends mon temps.

De Stiles : « C'est moi qui cuisine »

À Stiles : « ON cuisine »

Je fini par m'endormir le sourire idiot aux lèvres. Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas rêvé de Flavie….

Toute cette semaine s'est écoulée avec un nouveau rythme. Une nouvelle dynamique. Un nouveau moi.

Tous les matins je discutais avec Scott avant de commencer le travail, on parle des enfants et de leur prochaine sortie avec l'école. Allison, qui est stressée parce que son bébé quitte pour la première son lit loin de sa maman.

Elle est déjà venue dormir à l'appartement pourtant ?

Ouai, mais elle t'appelait tous les heures, là elle ne pourra pas. Ça la rend dingue…

Scott avait soupiré de fatigue et ça m'avait fait rire. Puis aujourd'hui, je lui dis que j'avais invité son frère à venir lundi soir. Il a tiqué.

Comment ça ? Il a accepté ?

Il a l'air surprit, peut-être que Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas venir et que je l'avais forcé ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Ben… il aime pas trop ça, les invitations. Généralement il évite… mais vous serez que tous les deux ?

Il me questionne vraiment bizarrement. Est-ce qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? Paraitre naturel….

Oui, tu sais, apprendre à se connaître tout ça… j'ai pas été très sympa avec lui quand il est arrivé, et puis… il a fait un truc bien avec Romain l'autre jour. Je veux juste le remercier

Grace m'en a parlé. Je suis désolé mec… fallait bien que ça arrive un jour non ?

Je souffle, mi- soulagé que la conversation ait changé de sujet. Alors je prends un air concentré et force un peu le jeu.

Ouai… j'ai merdé semble-t-il

Il me frotte le dos et me promet que les choses sont en train de s'arranger et que Flavie serait fière de moi, et je me retiens de ne pas pleurer. Parce que oui, si Flavie pouvait être fière de nous, de moi, je pourrai me sentir enfin en paix.

Dans la journée, aujourd'hui comme les autres jours, Stiles me donne un coup de main. Mais maintenant, on se sourit. Souvent. Parfois on se touche. Par accident, volontairement. On se cherche. Et ça me fait un bien fou ! J'ai l'impression de redevenir cet ado qui flirtait avec les filles de l'école, excitant et amusant à la fois. Et le fait que Stiles soit un homme et que personne n'est au courant, rend la chose provoquante. Une dose d'adrénaline.

Alors que je suis en train de préparer les boissons des clients à l'heure du déjeuner, Stiles passe derrière moi, prenant soin de coller son corps à moi, son bras droit passe sur mon côté pour prendre un verre et je sens son souffle dans ma nuque. J'en ai encore la chair de poule. Et je l'entends sourire derrière moi.

Alors pour me venger, je me retourne vivement pour quitter le bar et je suis face à lui, tout près. Je lui souris carnassier et il me regarde droit dans les yeux le souffle coupé.

Excuse-moi.

Soufflais-je doucement avant de m'écarter d'un pas sur le côté et de faire le tour du bar pour prendre le plateau des boissons et les servir en table. Je pense avoir entendu un « il va me tuer » mais franchement, je ne suis sûr de rien.

Lundi, 8h30.

Ce matin, j'ai laissé le club a Scott et je suis partie avec Allison déposer les enfants. Un bus les attends et les petits ne tiennent pas en place. Certains pleurs pour ne pas être séparés de leur parent, d'autre les ignore totalement, déjà dans leur bulle avec leur copains.

Et pour Alli' et moi, c'est nous qui ne voulons pas les lâcher. Elle caresse sans cesse les cheveux de Grace et l'embrasse sur tout le visage.

Tu fais attention chérie, tu écoutes la maîtresse, tu ne parles pas aux inconnus d'accord ?

Mais oui !

Grace aimerait partir, elle tente à chaque fois de retrouver ses amies, mais Allison ne lâche pas l'affaire. Avec Romain on la regarde et on rit doucement. Plus loin je vois la maîtresse de Romain, les appeler une dernière fois pour monter dans le bus. Alors je m'accroupies et encercle le visage de mon fils, lui faisant promettre qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

Tu vas pas t'ennuyer tout seul ?

Non kido…. Suis un grand ! Les grands ça ne s'ennuient pas

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et ébouriffe ses cheveux, il râle et s'écarte en arrière.

Papa ! Mon gel !

Il s'assure que les mèches dont il a mis une heure ce matin pour les mettre en place soient bien placées.

Sont très bien tes cheveux !

Non, je veux qu'ils soient comme ceux de Stiles ! Il est trop coooool !

Je rigole de la nouvelle fascination de mon fils, lui qui ne l'appréciait pas jusque ici, en est devenu totalement fan. Un peu comme moi en fait. On s'embrasse une dernière fois et ils finissent par partir.

Avec Allison, nous attendons que le bus ait disparue au coin de la rue. Quand je tourne mon regard sur elle, elle a les larmes aux yeux et tente de les enlever sans qu'elles n'inondent tout son visage.

Oh Alli', ce n'est que pour une nuit, demain 16h00, ils seront rentrés !

Je la sers dans mes bras et elle glousse, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle est ridicule mais elle n'y peut rien. C'est son bébé.

Alors vous avez prévu quelque chose avec Scott ce soir ? On peut fermer le bar exceptionnellement….

Vrai ? On en a pas vraiment parlé… mais je peux lui faire une surprise ?

Tu me demandes ?

Non ! Mais je vais faire ça ! Dit-elle déterminée. En plus Stiles n'est pas là puisqu'il est chez toi ! Tu ne me le ramène pas trop tôt hein !

Je ris mais d'un coup je me sens un peu nerveux… pas trop tôt, mais pas trop tard non plus hein ? Pas qu'il doit se passer un truc, enfin…

Derek ? ça va pas ?

Hum ? Si ! Tout va bien… Au pire gardez votre portable, je vous texterai quand il partira !

Elle plisse les yeux et hoche la tête doucement. On finit par rentrer et Scott et Stiles sont en train de discuter vivement.

Tu m'as promis Stiles

Oh ça va ! Je n'ai rien fait !... Au final t'es comme lui.

Stiles… j'ai pas dis ça…

C'est quand Stiles se lève pour éviter que son frère ne vienne le toucher qu'ils se rendent compte que nous sommes là. Stiles me regarde fixement puis part vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Allison souffle et avançe vers son mari. Je la suis tout en regardant les pieds de Stiles disparaître.

Scott, chérie… laisse le tranquille

Je sais, mais il a recommençait, j'en suis sûr !

Recommencez quoi ?

Bah oui, je demande, parce qu'après tout, je suis là avec eux et ils ont un peu l'air de l'oublier. Mais Allison me surprend en me regardant fixement.

Derek, j'ai oublié mon portable là haut et j'en ai besoin pour organiser le truc dont on a parlé tout à l'heure…

Ton portable ?

Oui, il est sur la table de la cuisine.

Je regarde Scott qui fixe le bar, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Alors je monte, légèrement énervé que l'on me cache des trucs.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et avance vers la cuisine comme j'ai eu si souvent l'habitude de le faire avant. J'entends un bruit de verre brisé et tend l'oreille. Ça vient des chambres. J'avance doucement dans le couloir et aperçoit du mouvement dans la chambre d'ami, la porte est entre-ouverte et je toque doucement faisant ouvrir davantage la porte.

Stiles ?

Il sursaute, un morceau de verre dans la main, il est tremblant et limite suffoquant. J'entre complètement dans la chambre et lui enlève le morceau des mains avant de le jeter au sol. J'agrippe son visage et le force à me regarde.

Ca va…. Ca va…

Il répète comme pour se rassurer lui-même, mais ça ne semble pas fonctionner. Il triture son poigné caché sous son pull et ferme fort les yeux tentant de respirer correctement. Qu'est-ce que je fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Stiles ?

Embrasse… moi, embrasse-moi !

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Alors je fais ce qu'il me dit. Volontiers.

Je fonds sur ses lèvres et force la barrière de ses dents pour découvrir sa langue, il résiste mais j'y arrive. Il se laisse finalement faire et je sens ses épaules s'affaisser, ses bras se détendre et ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. Alors je cesse d'être brutal et l'embrasse avec plus de douceur.

Ses mains caressent mes hanches avant de se faufiler sous ma chemise, le contact de sa peau contre la mienne est orgasmique. Je frissonne et râle dans notre baiser, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Mes doigts caressent son visage avec tendresse, alors que nos langues se plaisent tranquillement. La volupté de ses lèvres mélangée avec les miennes m'empêche de le lâcher. Sa crise est passée et pourtant rien ne semble nous arrêter. Je pourrais l'embrasser ainsi tout le temps.

Finalement il recule ne me quittant pas des yeux, je caresse son visage et passe une main dans ses mèches en souriant.

J'aime bien quand tu souris. Lâche-t-il sérieusement.

Alors je souris de plus belle.

C'est de ta faute…

Pourtant… si tu savais qui j'étais… tu ne sourirais peut-être pas

Quand bien même… j'ai 28 ans, je pense être capable de comprendre. Stiles…

Je continue de passer ma main sur son visage, caressant sa nuque, je le regarde complètement absorbé par son regard lumineux.

On a tous vécu quelques choses de dur, à différentes étapes de notre vie, mais tu me l'as dit toi-même… ne le découvrons pas des autres, seulement de nous. Parle-moi…. Et je te parlerais

Il semble réfléchir, pas sûr de céder. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se force tout de suite, alors je l'embrasse une dernière fois doucement, il reprend mes lèvres et ouvre la bouche pour accueillir ma langue, je ne presse rien, je laisse juste faire et ça me détend de ne réfléchir à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Je me recule, attrape ses mains restées. sur ma peau et les tiens quelques secondes.

N'oublies pas, 18h00 ce soir.

Il hoche la tête et je quitte l'appartement après avoir récupérer le portable d'Allison, puis retourne travailler. Stiles ne redescendra pas avant que je ne quitte le club que Scott avons fermés exceptionnellement.

Il est 14h et je dois encore aller faire les courses, le ménage….

Quand je rentre, je range les courses, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi cuisiner, et puisque nous avions convenu que nous le ferions ensemble, j'ai pris de tout. Ensuite je débarrasse rapidement les jouets de Rom' qui traînent dans le salon, la salle de bain où le gel est resté ouvert, je râle tout seul et entre dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas !

Et si on finissait là ? Comment on en arriverait là ? Je ne sais même pas comment on fait ! Avec un homme ! Bordel….

Je ressors vite fait de là en claquant la porte, je reste dans le couloir respirant difficilement. Ne pas paniquer…. Rester calme. Je vais juste la ranger comme les autres jours. Je ne suis pas bordélique, j'en aurais pour 15 minutes tout au plus. Et je vais changer les draps aussi… J'y retourne….

Quand il sonne à l'entrée, ça fait 10 minutes que je me stresse tout seul dans la cuisine. J'avais pris une douche et décidé de mettre mes lunettes, après tout je ne suis pas au boulot, c'est censé être une soirée sympa où on se découvre, alors il verra mes lunettes. Ou alors je les enlève ? Rom' dit toujours que je fais sévère avec la mouture noire épaisse…. Bon tanpis, pas le temps d'aller remettre mes lentilles.

J'ouvre la porte et Stiles attend souriant en jean et chemise bleue cintrée. Il est beau. Je le laisse entrer et il me remercie.

Sympa les lunettes !

Ouai… je ne les mets qu'à la maison.

Dommage…

Bordel, c'est moi où il vient de me dire que je suis sexy avec des lunettes ? On respire…

Je lui fais visiter sommairement et il tombe sur une photo de Flavie avec Romain et moi, photo que Scott avait pris à la mer. J'avais ma femme sur le dos et Rom âgé de 2 ans dans les bras. Il riait et ma femme aussi, le vent faisant voler nos cheveux.

Elle était vraiment très jolie…

Merci

Finalement on finit dans la cuisine, je nous ai servi deux verres de vin blanc et nous cherchons ce que nous allons faire.

Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger ? Demandais-je amusé de le voir fouiller mes armoires.

Humm, suis un vrai gosse dans mon genre, tout en P est bon

Tout en P ?

Ouep' ! Pâtes, Patates, Pâtisserie, Pains…

Ah oui ! Et comment tu fais pour avoir ce physique ?

Il se regarde ne croyant pas mes mots. Puis me regarde à son tour amusé.

Je t'ai vu enfiler plus d'hamburger qu'il n'est permis par les diététiciens, et ton physique est ben mieux que le mien !

Je ris à mon tour et observe mon frigo, tellement de choses et aucunes idées ! Les boules…

Tu aimes les pâtes ? Me demande-t-il concentré

Oui, bien sûr !

Alors j'ai trouvé !

Cool ! Alors il me liste tout ce dont nous avons besoin et j'en conclue qu'il veut faire des pâtes bolognaise. Sérieux ?

Tu es sûr ? On peut quelque chose d'autre…

Non, tu n'as pas compris… je ne te fais pas des pâtes bolo lambda, mais des Pastas ragù alla bolognese !

Avec un superbe accent Italien… que j'en reste stupéfait.

Tu… tu parles Italien ?

Un peu, j'ai traîné à Portofino quelques temps. Il étale tout devant lui, légumes, viandes…

Je profite pour le questionner un peu, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour enfin se connaître.

Tu as beaucoup voyagé ? Il me donne les oignons que je m'applique à éplucher.

Oui, j'ai fait une bonne partie de l'Europe, un peu l'Asie mais il me reste la Russie à faire…. Ce n'est pas trop le moment pour l'instant, vu la politique actuelle…

Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que New-York… Je grogne, pas jaloux pour un sous, ce qui le fait sourire.

C'est déjà pas mal ! Tu as de la famille là-bas ? J'arrête mon geste quelques secondes…

Non, en fait… je suis né là-bas. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion quand j'étais plus jeune.

Désolé…

Non ça va ! Disons que… j'ai fait pas mal de foyer avant d'atteindre mes 18 ans, une fois la majorité, j'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et je suis parti à l'ouest…

« Ouai, j'avais vidé l'argent que l'héritage de mes parents m'avait laissé et j'ai tout pris en liquide. Une belle somme autant dire. J'avais cumulé plusieurs boulots de serveur dans chaque état que j'ai traversé, j'étais bon à ça ! Je suis arrivé à Seattle j'allais avoir 20 ans, la ville était magnifique et je n'avais vu que des bleds paumés jusque-là. J'ai trouvé un post de barman au club de la 5e tu connais ? (Il me dit que oui et je continue en hachant menu les oignons) Un soir une fille au bar m'a proposé 50$ pour prendre une pause et aller boire un verre avec elle. »

Flavie ?

Ouai ! Et tout est partie de là… l'année d'après on était marié et elle était enceinte ! C'est quand Romain est né que j'ai rencontré Scott, les enfants sont nés le même jour, dans la même clinique.

Humm… balaise !

Il me prend les oignons et les glisse dans une poêle puis s'arrête est souffle doucement.

Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 5 ans…. Tu as entendu que mon père a perdu pied pendant un bout de temps ?

Oui… Répondis-je gêné.

Sans entrer dans les détails, j'ai dû apprendre à être autonome plus tôt que prévu. Et quand j'ai rencontré Scott, Mélissa est devenue une seconde mère pour moi, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu remplacer la vrai.

Il se tourne vers moi et s'occupe de couper les légumes et les aromates.

Scott et moi on a fait les pires conneries que des gosses pouvait faire et une fois, on s'est retrouvé au poste, on n'avait pas vandalisé la bonne maison semble-t-il…. Perdu dans ses pensées il sourit et moi je bois mon verre pour le laisser faire.

« C'est là que Mélissa à rencontrer mon père, le shérif. Comprend moi bien, nous avions déjà atteint les 8 ans avec Scott, tu me diras, elle aurait pu le rencontrer depuis longtemps, mais… je n'étais plus une priorité pour lui depuis 3 ans, peu importe ce que je faisais de mon temps…. Bref, ils se sont fréquentés pendant pas mal de temps et moi je l'ai mal pris… je sais c'est con, mais je n'étais qu'un gosse qui voyait son père s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère, que moi. Et j'ai pas voulu ça. Je n'avais rien contre Mélissa, elle est géniale. »

Il dresse un sourire en pensant à elle et je m'approche de lui inconsciemment, jusqu'à être à côté de lui, nos épaules se touchant. Lui-même se colle un peu plus à moi sans même s'en rendre compte je pense.

Quand ils se sont mariés et qu'il ne s'intéressait toujours pas à moi, j'avais 11 ans. J'ai pété les plombs. J'ai tout cumulé, vandalisme, tapage… j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps au poste. Les collègues de mon père étaient désolés de me voir tourner mal, et ça me faisait enrager de constater leur pitié, et lui ne voyait toujours rien…

« A 16 ans, j'ai traîné avec des types des quartiers pourris de Seattle… J'ai commencé à boire… fumer… et à me balader avec un flingue. Franchement, tout ça je m'en tapais, rien à faire. Je voulais juste qu'il réagisse, qu'il me crie dessus, me frappe même s'il le voulait… mais rien. Quand j'ai eu 18 ans, j'étais dépendant à l'alcool, je me droguais un peu… Scott me voyait me détruire, il a tout essayé, il m'a enguelé, il m'a frappé… mais il n'était pas la bonne personne. Alors j'ai compris que jamais mon père ne me sauverait, ne me regarderait. Je suis parti… Il ne m'a jamais cherché. »

Il termine de mettre les légumes à mijoter avec les aromates, puis je vois sont regard durci par la colère qu'il éprouve encore pour son père, ses mains tremblent et il frotte ses doigts contre la manche de sa chemise, son poignet gauche. J'attrape ses doigts et les croisent avec les miens et son regard remonte vers le mien. Il a peur, je peux le sentir, le voir…

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…

Je ne suis pas bon Derek… j'ai des tocs… je suis mauvais

Je m'en fiche…

Non ! Je fais…. Des crises de paniques pour rien ! Je…. J'ai mal, tout le temps…

Il tente de récupérer ses doigts et je le laisse faire, mais il les remet sur son poignet gauche. Le regard suppliant. Doucement je le déboutonne la manche de sa chemise et ne le quitte pas des yeux. A l'aveugle je remonte la manche et laisse mes doigts glisser sur sa peau. Elle est abîmée, rugueuse… Il a les yeux humides et mon cœur bat trop vite pour que je puisse réfléchir. Je baisse les yeux et je vois ce qui m'a rendu dingue depuis qu'il est là. Des marques, des griffes, des entailles… sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras…

Je suis sobre depuis 8 ans, depuis que je suis parti. Mais la seule chose qui m'empêche de sombrer, c'est ça. Je suis désolé Derek… je ne suis pas bien pour toi, tu as une famille. Je viendrais tout gâcher si je reste là.

Non ! Stiles… Je peux pas te laisser seul maintenant… tu m'as accroché dans cette cuisine la première fois que je t'ai vu. Et j'ai eu beau tout essayer... Y a rien qui marche, il y a cet élastique qui me colle à toi malgré toutes mes tentatives.

Derek… Tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux de moi...

Je lâche ses mains et l'embrasse paresseusement. Mes mains contre son corps, sa taille. Je l'enserre et pousse d'une main ce qu'il se trouve sur l'îlot derrière lui. Je l'y assoie et m'installe entre ses jambes, continuant toujours de l'embrasser, il a passé ses mains dans mes cheveux et me répond avec autant de plaisir que j'en ai. Marre de sa chemise, je glisse mes doigts dessous, touchant la peau de son dos, il est ferme et musclé, je caresse, malaxe, griffe… je monte et descend mes mains jusqu'au creux de ses omoplates et il frissonne sous mes doigts. Ma bouche glisse sur sa mâchoire, sa gorge…

Derek… Derek, attend !

Je m'arrête et le regard perdu, je suis enivré et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit du au vin…

Le feu… mes légumes vont brûler

Humm… Ouai, désolé

Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse assez pitoyable j'en conviens. Alors il redescend habilement et vérifie que rien n'a brûlé. Je peux l'entendre souffler dos à moi, sûrement pour se reprendre et je fais de même mais en me massant le visage.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous sommes dans mon salon, nos verres de vin sur la petite table, le diner était fantastique, je n'avais jamais mangé d'aussi bonne pâtes bolognaise.

Stiles babille en riant et moi je souris de le voir faire.

Nan, j'tassure ! J'étais habillé de façon locale et je suis sortis de l'aéroport, alors que tous les touristes me regardaient étrangement… en y réfléchissant j'aurai du me douter de la honte que j'allais me coller… bref, vêtu de mon super Hanfu (NA : tenue chinoise traditionnelle) je quitte l'aéroport et prend le premier taxi que je trouve, d'ailleurs, le chauffeur était mort de rire, mais j'ai cru que c'était une coutume pour accueillir les touristes… M'enfin, une fois en ville j'ai vu tous les chinois habillés comme toi et moi et franchement, j'avais l'air d'un gros crétin !

Il avait fait de grands gestes, parlé avec animation, les joues rougies de tant rire… et j'avais ris, même jamais autant ris depuis toutes ces années… Alors que je reprends un rythme de respiration normale, je prends mon verre pour m'aider.

Le pire, c'est que je dois être cinglé, j'ai fait ça dans chaque pays !

Et il se remet à rire et moi avec, crachant la moitié de mon vin sur sa chemise et renversant le reste de mon verre sur mon pantalon. JE continue de rire tout en me relevant, je vais dans la cuisine chercher une serviette et me retourne pour trouver Stiles essayant de frotter sa chemise avec ses doigts. Ce n'est même pas la peine, c'est foutu.

Viens, je vais te donner une autre chemise

Il me suit, le vin nous a beaucoup monté à la tête et Stiles a arrêté de rire pour respirer méthodiquement. On entre dans ma chambre et je vais dans l'armoire pour chercher une chemise qui ressemble à la sienne. Je trouve une et la lui tend. Moi je regarde mon pantalon et ma chemise qui est elle aussi tâché, alors je l'enlève rapidement avant de chercher un tee-shirt.

Houa…. Joli tatou

Avant que je ne me retourne, je sens ses doigts glisser sur le symbole entre mes omoplates. Je l'avais fait après la naissance de Romain.

Que signifie ton triske l ?

Heuu… Flavie, Romain et moi.

Trois éléments nécessaires à ta vie

Je garde le silence, une partie du triskel est parti avec Flavie, je sens ses lèvres se poser doucement sur le tatouage et mon cœur cesse de battre, une main accroché à l'armoire pour ne pas tomber.

Moi j'en ai un aussi !

Il se retourne et enlève sa chemise, je découvre son dos musclé et fin à la fois. Je déglutis et découvre les signes chinois sur le bas de sa nuque.

Grosso modo, ça me rappelle la colère que je ressens pour mon et que j'essaie d'oublier comme lui l'a fait

Il est très beau

Je décide moi aussi de caresser son tatouage et j'y dépose un baiser, mais pas pressé d'arrêter, je continue en remontant vers la racine de ses cheveux. Il se laisse aller et penche la tête en arrière pour la poser sur mon épaule, mes lèvres glissent sur le côté et mordille la peau fine à la base de son cou exposé. Mes mains passent sur son ventre et je découvre ses abdominaux dessinés, remontant vers ses pectoraux aussi musclés que le reste, mes doigts touchent un objet incongru et découvre un percing sur son téton. Je cesse mes baisers et le retourne doucement pour regarder.

Mouai… j'ai essayé pleins de chose, je l'ai fait en Allemagne…

Je souris et titille du bout des doigts l'objet, ça lui donne des frissons et il glousse légèrement.

Arrête !

Il me tape la main et ris avant de se taire, moi je ne ris pas. Il est là, torse nu devant moi et j'ai l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois. Plus de barrières douloureuses, plus ou peu de secret.

Il s'avance vers moi et caresse à son tour mon torse, je ferme les yeux et apprécie la sensation de ses doigts contre ma peau, mes pectoraux, mes abdaux… ils glissent à la lisière de mon jean et je tremble d'appréhension, effrayé et excité… Il pose ses lèvres sur ma bouche que je m'empresse d'ouvrir pour jouer avec lui. Doucement il déboutonne et ouvre mon pantalon et j'ouvre les yeux. Il me regarde intensément, cherchant mon désaccord, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux, je ne sais pas comment faire.

Juste… laisse toi aller Derek. Murmure-t-il près de mes lèvres

Je n'ai jamais…

Je sais… je vais te montrer

Il lèche ma lèvre supérieure et j'entre-ouvre la bouche pour essayer de respirer, le souffle coupé. Puis sa langue glisse dans ma bouche pour chercher la mienne que je lui donne avant de nous lancer dans un baiser enflammé.

Je le sens ouvrir son pantalon et il glisse ses mains sur mes fesses, faisant tomber le vêtement supérieur. Il me rapproche de lui et je gémis sans honte quand nos sexes recouverts entrent en contact. Il est doué.

Tu as déjà…

Je te l'ai dit, j'ai essayé beaucoup de chose…

Je décide de me réveiller et passe mes mains dans son dos et le presse encore plus contre moi, découvrant petit à petit le bas de ses reins, mais baissant son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pour caresser ses fesses. Il grogne contre moi et j'en profite pour le pousser sur mon lit.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes nus sous les draps. Stiles est au-dessus de moi, embrassant mon cou et descendant toujours plus bas. Mes mains cherchent le contact de sa peau et il accroche ses doigts aux mien, sa bouches parcourant mon torse, jusqu'à mes hanches. Et quand il pose ses lèvre son ma verge je grogne brutalement, et tout mon corps s'arque-boute quand il me prend complètement dans sa bouche.

Bordel ! Stiles…

Il presse ses doigts en gémissant et je tremble, fiévreux, cherchant à être plus profond sans que je ne commande réellement quoi que ce soit. Il lèche, englobe, aspire…. Ma tête tourne et mon corps brûle.

Stiles… Stiles… Stiles….

C'est comme une litanie pour m'empêcher de sombrer, mais je sombre puissamment relevant le bassin et grognant sans vergogne, me libérant étourdissant.

Putain… Stiles

Je suis essoufflé et je le sens embrassé le creux de mes cuisses, remontant les lèvres toujours soudés sur ma peau, vers ma bouche.

Ça va ?

Il murmure près de mon oreille frottant ses hanches contre mon bassin, m'arrachant un soupir de contentement. J'acquiesce faiblement et mes mains lâchent les siennes pour accrocher sa taille, l'aidant à onduler sur moi, malgré tout, je suis toujours en forme et semble-t-il, près pour un autre round.

Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi Derek ?

Oui…

Il prend nos dos sexes ensembles dans ses mains et le masturbent en même temps, ondulant toujours sur moi, je ne quitte pas des yeux sont regards qui est totalement lubrique, brillant et voilés à la fois. Il respire difficilement, se mordant la lèvre.

Tu me fais confiance ?

Oui

Alors il prend ma main et prend dans sa bouche deux de mes doigts, les suçant doucement me faisant grogner d'impatience. Puis il les dirige vers son entrée et me fais caresser son entrée en fermant les yeux. Je uis subjugué par son visage noyé de désir, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres emprisonnées dans la barrière de ses dents.

Une de ses mains continue de nous faire plaisir, et son autre est toujours sur la mienne, la guidant plus profondément dans son intimité.

Vas-y Derek… essaie…

Alors je jouent avec mes doigts en lui, allant, venant… d'abord doucement, puis en bougeant les doigts à l'intérieur, il gémit et ondule plus fort.

Derek….

Il peine à parler et à respirer, il pourrait me faire venir juste comme ça, mais je résiste et enlève mes doigts doucement, le faisant geindre avec une grimace plaintive. Puis mu d'une envie indescriptible, je lève son bassin et me positionne près de lui, ne sachant pas trop, je le laisse faire le chemin tout seul et il ouvre grand les yeux, choppant mon regard voilé. Il est beau et fait battre mon cœur de plus en plus fort.

Quand il atteint la garde, je mords mes propres lèvres et enfonce mes doigts dans la chair de ses hanches. Il se lève et redescend doucement, gémissant, grognant. D'abord doucement, puis plus vite…

Derek…. Huum….

IL jette sa tête en arrière dans un long râle puis se baisse pour m'embrasse, ses doigts accrochant mes cheveux dans une poigne ferme, mes hanches suivent son rythme endiablé, mais il réclame plus.

Plus fort…. Il mord ma lèvre à sang et je tape plus fort encore.

Il geint et gémit, ondule et murmure…

Putain Derek, vas-y…. plus fort !

Et je tape, encore et encore, mes yeux voient des étoiles et son corps est projeté par mes assauts forcés, encore et encore.

D'une main il me lâche et la descend entre nous, sur son sexe, il se prend en main et suit le même rythme que moi.

Stiles….

Son nom dans ma bouche sort dans une grognement grimpant, il ouvre de nouveau les yeux et il se répand sur mon ventre, la chaleur de son liquide sur ma peau me fait venir profondément en lui dans un râle infatigable. Puis doucement nous ralentissons jusqu'à nous arrêter, épuisés...

**Assis sur le sable, j'observe mes vagues danser calmement. Le ciel est clair et le vent est doux. Je suis bien là où je suis, les pieds nus ensevelis. Tout est calme, je suis seul, la plage est vide.**

**- Je deseperais de te revoir si serein mon amour...**

**- Flavie ?**

**Je la regarde venir s'assoir près de moi, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et chantonne un air que je ne reconnais pas... Au fond de moi je sais qu'elle est morte, que je suis sûrement en train de rêver. Je regarde mes bras qui entourent mes jambes et je sais que dans mon lit, Stiles est dans mes bras...**

**- Stiles...**

**- Oui, Stiles... c'est un homme bien !**

**Je tourne la tête rapidement et la regarde, elle a un visage triste mais un beau sourire.**

**- Tu te souviens... la dernière chose que je t'ai dite ?**

**- Oui, je n'ai jamais compris...**

**- Tu lui souriras, tu le remercieras...**

**- Tu l'aimeras. Terminais-je le regard perdu dans les vagues. Il me semble encore entendre les bips irréguliers de la machine, sentir l'odeur de mort...**

**- Il paraît qu'au moment de la mort, on peut voir au delà du temps et se l'espace... je t'ai vu Derek, j'ai vu Stiles...**

**- Et Romain ? L'as tu vu ?**

**- Biensur... je savais que tu y arriverais. Ton deuil a été long, mais jamais tu n'as oublié notre fils, continuant de l'aimer sans discontinuité... tu es un bon père Derek, tu as été un époux formidable... je souhaite maintenant que tu connaisse la paix et l'amour que tu mérite.**

**- Je sais pas Flavie... **

**Elle sourit et repose sa tête sur mon épaule et je regarde les vagues... Le soleil commence à m'eblouir...**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil entre dans ma chambre. Mes yeux se posent sur la fenêtre, apercevant le ciel bleu, comme dans mon rêve... Je reste perdu quelque seconde, réalisant que je viens de parler avec ma femme, avec Flavie, comprenant qu'elle venait de m'accorder sa bénédiction pour ma relation avec Stiles...

- Tu l'aimeras... chuchotais-je la voix sourde.

- hum...

Le corps de Stiles gigotte derrière moi, collé tout contre moi. Se réveillant doucement il resserre sa prise avec ses jambes sur les miennes, son souffle chaud sur ma nuque et sa main droite faufilant sur mon torse, atterrissant sur mon coeur. Ouai, suis cuit ! Il ma eu.

- Bien dormi ? Marmonne-t-il ensuqué.

- La première fois depuis des annees...

Je ne me savais si guimauve en fait... Je me tourne pour lui faire face et son visage endormi vaut sacrément le détour. Ses cheveux d'habitude si élaboré en grand n'importe quoi retombent sur son crane lui donnant un autre visage qu'on ne lui reconnait pas. Ses yeux pétillent et illuminent déjà ma journée...

- Je suis dans la merde... murmurais-je

- pourquoi ?

Il resserre sa prise sur moi, se collant davantage et je ferme les yeux par la sensation e son corps nu contre le mien, le matin au réveil.

- Derek... il chouine et ça me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je t'avais prévenu !

Je souris parce que c'était pas possible autrement, bien avant sa mise en garde d'hier soir. C'est trop tard

- On est dans la merde tu le sais ça ?

- Je viens de le dire. Je souris encore plus.

Il s'écarte de moi pour se mettre sur le dos, le bras cachant son visage. Il lève l'autre bras et fait un grand geste au dessus de lui. Très théâtrale en fait.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux de toi !

Je jubile, extatique et me jette sur lui pour continuer notre nuit...

**Tu l'aimeras.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et bien mes aïeux ! Je l'ai enfin fini ! **

**La sage est terminé avec cet épilogue. Il s'agit du POV de Stiles, répondant ainsi, je l'espère à certaines de vos questions.**

**Merci de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, d'avoir supporté les problèmes de mise en page que FF m'a fait subir... Les erreurs et fautes d'orthographe que mon Smartphone m'a collé (zé pas d'bêta heuuuu !) Bref, voilà !**

* * *

_**Tu lui souriras, tu le remercieras, tu l'aimeras...**_

_**POV Stiles**_

- Arrête de stresser

- Seulement si tu arrêtes toi aussi !

Je ronge mon ongle pour ne pas me gratter le bras, je regarde ma peau que j'ai cessé de cacher. Des cicatrices restent, plus claires ou légèrement rosées sur certaines.

- Ouai... désolé

Derek cesse de faire trembler ses mains, il est derrière le bar en train de préparer le lait fraise de Romain. On l'attend, il doit rentrer de l'école dans quelques minutes avec Isaac et Grace. Derek veut qu'on lui parle. Ensemble. Moi je dis qu'il aurait pu le faire tout seul, après tout, c'est son fils. J'aurais juste aimé que Rom' continue de m'apprécier comme avant, le pote cool qui le fait rire ou à qui il se confie quand ça va pas. Là, si ça se trouve, il va me détester. Détester son père aussi, ça va être la merde. Je lui avais dit à Derek de ne pas continuer à se voir, je lui avais dit de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi. J'allais gâcher sa relation déjà fragile avec Romain. Pas que j'avais réussi moi-même à ne pas tomber fou de lui, mais je pouvais vivre avec, loin de lui. Enfin je crois.

Des fois je me demande si j'ai bien fait de revenir...

- Stiles... arrête ça !

Il prend ma main que j'avais déjà posée sur mon avant-bras. Il encercle ses doigts aux miens et tout de suite je me calme. C'est effrayant ce qu'il a comme pouvoir démoniaque sur moi.

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment Derek, on peut peut-être reculer et lui annoncer plus tard ? Tentais-je plutôt misérablement.

- Ça fait six mois qu'on est ensemble Stiles et trois fois qu'on recule !

J'allais répliquer mais la porte s'ouvre et les enfants entrent en riant, Isaac les suivants. Romain et Grace prennent place autour de moi sur le comptoir.

- Salut tonton Stiles ! Crient-ils tous les deux en cœur.

- Hey les mioches ! Comment était la journée ?

Ils me babillent chacun leur tour une phrase n'ayant ni queue ni tête mais ils sont en forme et ça fait plaisir à voir. Je jette un œil à Derek qui observe son fils émerveillé. Ouai, je vais encore tout gâché. Peut-être que je devrais m'éclipser...

- Isaac, tu pourrais monter Grace là-haut s'il te plait ?

- Biensur !

Pris sur le fait, Derek a été plus rapide que moi. Je lui lance un "traitre" murmuré et il sourit en secouant la tête.

- Tu viens Grace ?

La gamine le suit et Romain boit insouciant son grand verre.

- Romain, tu viens, on va aller s'assoir sur la table là-bas.

J'avance jusqu'à cette table un peu à reculons. Derek se colle derrière moi m'empêchant de m'enfuir. Mais on y est. C'est l'heure.

- Rom'... on a quelque chose à te dire.

- J'écoute !

Aillant pris soin de prendre son verre avec lui, il prend un gorgée avec sa paille et pousse le verre loin de lui. Derek me regarde assit à côté de moi et mes genoux tremblent. Mon bras me démange. Il pose une main dessus et me sourit de ses dents parfaitement trop parfaites.

- Voilà, heu... en fait...

Je ricane bien content qu'il galère et ça fait rire Romain. Finalement j'estime qu'il est temps d'en finir. Si ça se passe mal, je rentrerai chez moi et prendrai mes affaires direction la Russie.

- Ce qu'essaye de te dire ton père c'est que... on est amoureux. Tous les deux.

- Ah bon ? De qui ? Demande-t-il du tac au tac.

J'ai un dérapage cardiaque. Il n'a pas compris ? Derek me regarde perdu, cherchant quoi dire. Mais il se lance courageux.

- Je suis amoureux de Stiles kido.

Romain fronce les sourcils et me regarde plusieurs fois en reposant les yeux sur son père. Ouai... ça va mal se passer.

- Non. Tu es amoureux de maman.

- Chéri, maman est parti et oui je serai toujours amoureux elle, mais... j'aime Stiles tout autant.

Dessous la table il glisse ses doigts dans les miens et j'essaie vraiment de ne pas me lever pour partir. La fuite a toujours été mon second prénom.

- Je ne comprends pas, on peut pas être amoureux de deux personnes ! Tu aimes maman !

Il crie et je me crispe sur mon siège, lâchant la main de Derek. D'ailleurs lui-même commence à paniquer de la tournure de la conversation.

- Rom' ! Maman est morte, mais je ne l'oublie pas ! Je pense à elle tous les jours. Mais elle n'est plus là et nous devons avancer et moi je veux aller de l'avant avec toi Romain. Mais je veux y aller aussi avec Stiles...

Romain darde sur moi un regard perçant et je déglutis difficilement. C'est peut-être le moment de dire un truc.

- Romain, tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de ma mère ? Il me signe que oui. Quand mon père s'est remarié je lui en ai voulu parce que j'avais peur qu'il oublie ma mère. Mais j'ai vu qu'il parlait toujours d'elle avec la maman de Scott, il y avait toujours des photos de maman partout dans la maison. Et puis il était heureux, il souriait de nouveau, riait... Alors j'ai accepté ça.

Bon je n'allais pas lui dire que mon père m'avait oublié en cours de route, que certes il était heureux avec Mélissa mais j'en n'avais totalement rien à faire ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse. Pas utile qu'il le sache. Maintenant il hoche la tête avec une lenteur insoutenable pour l'hyperactif que je suis.

- OK... je peux aller rejoindre Grace ?

Son père me regarde pas sûr de savoir quoi dire ou faire. Est-ce que c'est tout ? Il n'a rien d'autre à dire ? Il est OK ou pas ?

- Oui... Oui vas-y...

Romain se lève et court vers l'escalier, nous regarde une dernière fois pensif puis monte. Derek laisse tomber sa tête sur la table et moi je fixe l'escalier vide.

- Laisse lui du temps... il est intelligent, il doit juste y réfléchir de son côté. Il reviendra vers toi Derek, t'en fais pas.

Il grogne la tête toujours cachée et je ris en lui tapotant le dos. Je me lève à mon tour et il me suit.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Le boss veut mon article demain à la première heure sur les coutumes bulgares.

- OK...

Il me sert dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec cette douceur que j'ai appris à apprécier avec lui. Ma vie sexuelle avant lui était assez anarchique je dois dire...

Quand je rentre chez moi, c'est à dire mon nouvel appart' dans le centre, je me vautre sur mon canapé. Je ferme les yeux me demandant encore pourquoi je suis revenu.

En fait, au gré de mes voyages, j'ai pris soin de ne réserver le prochain voyage quelques jours avant, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne savais pas quand j'allais partir. Si je le voulais.

Fier de mes voyages, de mes expériences, je ne me voyais pas rentrer. Après tout, où était réellement ma place ? J'en n'avais pas. Nulle part.

Personne n'avait dû souffrir de mon absence, au contraire, je les avais soulagés d'un poids. Moi.

Je dois bien avouer que ma dispute avec Scott et le poing qu'il m'avait mis dans la mâchoire m'avait décidé à partir. J'avais été vexé et trop fier pour l'écouter. Il n'était pas celui que je voulais entendre. Et puis j'avais su quelques jours plus tôt pas un appel de la banque que ma mère m'avait mis de l'argent sur un compte qui serait débloqué à ma majorité. C'était le signe. Fallait que je parte.

Je voulais laisser le Stiles connard derrière moi. Alcool, drogues, gang de rue et flingue, terminé. Si personne ne voulait s'inquiéter de moi. J'allais le faire seul. Pour ma mère.

J'ai pris un premier avion et je suis allé en France, Paris. En sortant de l'aéroport j'ai pris un taxi qui m'avait conduit dans le centre et j'avais flâné des heures durant, oubliant la fatigue, totalement euphorique. Mais la magie est vite tombée quand je suis allé dans un hôtel. Je me suis retrouvé seul. Pas de bouteille, pas de clope, pas de portable ou d'ordi... J'ai craqué et j'ai pleuré. D'abord d'épuisement puis rapidement de colère. Mes membres tremblaient, mes dents calquaient et je transpirais. Putain Ouai, vive la crise de manque. Ma bouche était en train de s'assécher, il me fallait à boire. De suite.

Je suis allé au mini bar, renversant les petites bouteilles, j'en ai bu une, puis deux, puis trois. La quantité était trop infime, il me fallait plus. Et pourtant tout dans ma tête me criait de ne pas faire ça. Je m'étais fait une promesse. De colère j'ai brisé le premier verre qui me passait sous la main et je l'ai jeté contre le mur en m'affalant par terre. Je m'en voulais, je n'étais pas assez fort comme j'avais voulu le faire croire toutes ces années. Toutes les filles que j'avais sauté, toutes les drogues que j'avais pris, tous ces drugstores que j'avais braqué... tout ça n'était que du vent, de la merde.

Mais un débris de verre avait attiré mon attention, pointu, brillant. Il m'appelait et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?" et je l'ai pris, posé la pointe sur la base de mon poignet gauche, prêt à tout lacérer et en finir. Ne pas me réveiller... Mais encore une fois j'avais été faible et j'avais dirigé la pointé plus haut sur le bras, l'enfonçant et traçant une ligne imparfaite, ça faisait mal, mais je tenais, les dents serrées. Quand j'en ai eu fini je l'ai regardé, sentant la brûlure et les picotements sur mon épiderme. Et j'ai cessé de trembler. De pleurer. J'ai regardé mon bras, le sang coulé, mais je m'en foutais. J'étais bien.

Et ce vice est resté, un canif jamais loin de moi pour recommencer en cas de crise.

J'ai quitté rapidement la France pour oublier et j'ai pris la direction de l'Allemagne. Au bout de cinq ans, j'avais fait l'Europe, et je me retrouvais en Chine, dans un salon de tatouage plutôt glauque à me rappeler la raison de ma fuite. Je ne fumais plus, ne buvais plus mais j'étais toujours emplis de ces terreurs nocturnes qui me prenaient la nuit depuis la mort de ma mère et l'abandon de mon père.

Quand j'ai décidé de rentrer à Seattle, j'étais à Paris. Ironique non ? J'avais décidé d'y retourner pour ne pas rester sur un échec. Je participais au grand marathon, sportif que j'étais devenu, je courais depuis plus d'une heure et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais fait que ça depuis presque 10 ans. J'avais découvert de nombreux pays, de nombreuses coutumes et cultures... J'avais élargie mon horizon sexuelle, de plusieurs et drôles de façon, j'avais cumulé plusieurs boulots divers et variés, rencontré un grand nombre de personnages. Mais au final, j'étais toujours seul, à courir, à fuir. Je voulais voir Scott. Je voulais voir mon frère. J'ai arrêté de courir et je suis parti en sens inverse, et en marchant.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je reçois un texto de Derek. Je souris comme un débile.

" Pas de changement... tu me manque"

Pff, j'ai essayé, vraiment. Mais dès le premier regard ce type m'a rendu fou. Ce jour-là j'aurais tout fait pour le connaitre et en savoir plus sur lui. Et je peux dire qu'il m'a fait ramer grave. Je l'avais vu dormir quand je suis arrivé de l'aéroport. Scott m'avait abandonné au bar parce qu'il devait bosser. Alors j'avais fait la visite des lieux moi-même. Et je l'avais trouvé dans une position pas très confortable dans le fauteuil de la chambre. Il m'avait fait rire et j'étais sorti prendre une douche.

Je me souviens être tombé fou de ce sourire et de ses yeux aux nuances indescriptibles, et j'avais été refroidit par l'attitude connard qu'il avait arboré ensuite. Et puis, chiant comme je sais l'être j'avais tout fait pour le dérider, de une parce que ça me faisait marrer de le voir mal à l'aise ou en colère mais aussi parce qu'il était sexy.

Scott m'avait dit qu'il était père célibataire mais je n'avais pas voulu en savoir plus de sa part. Je voulais que Derek le fasse. Je savais que je jouais à un jeu dangereux, il me plaisait, mais il était inaccessible et lunatique.

Mais alors, il m'a carrément sauté dessus dans ces toilettes, et malgré toute la rage qu'il ressentait, en colère contre moi, je me savais perdu. La douche froide vint aussi vite que la chaude.

Quand il s'est mis à vomir tripes et boyaux j'ai eu un doute sur mon égo... Je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux laisser tomber, j'allais me ramasser et il m'aurait fallu plus d'une fuite pour m'en sortir.

Alors j'avais apprécié l'idée que l'on ne parle pas de nos vies. Même si on parlait normalement en se donnant un coup de main, il n'en restait pas moins que je flippais d'être accro à lui. Il me plaisait mais je ne voulais pas m'accrocher. Mon passé et bien trop glauque pour lui et son fils, je ne suis pas une personne à connaitre. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne.

Et puis il y a eu cette nuit où j'ai cumulé cauchemar sur cauchemar, pour finir par une terreur nocturne que j'avais jusqu'alors réussi à éviter. Les images ou je cours après mon père qui s'éloigne loin de moi, un gosse courant après le vent, et mon cœur avait cessé de battre quand la silhouette de Derek avait rejoint celle de mon père. Ma terreur me renvoyait ma pire crainte. Si je m'attache à lui, il m'abandonnera comme mon père, et je n'étais pas assez fort pour ça. Bien entendu Scott était entré et avait vu les traces sur mon bras, il a encore plus paniqué et il a tout fait pour savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je n'avais rien dit. Il avait accepté à contre cœur.

Ce jour-là j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, trop fébrile pour rester près de Derek ou qui que ce soit pouvant me rappeler ce que j'avais mis dix ans à fuir. D'abord j'avais couru, longtemps. Puis j'avais été voir Jackson, ancien pote qui était resté dans le coin et avait changé de vie. Laissant tomber les gangs et se lançant dans le social, il gérait un groupe de soutien pour les alcooliques anonymes, je n'avais jamais participé à ce genre de séance mais quand un jour je l'ai croisé, j'ai voulu voir de quoi ça avait l'air, et j'y étais retourné. Jackson avait été de bons conseils, pour une fois. Mais quand je suis retourné au club, cette foule m'a oppressé, littéralement. Le bruit, les voix, l'odeur de l'alcool... j'étais épuisé, je ne voulais que dormir, mais une crise de panique m'a pris, je devais tenir, arriver à l'étage et utiliser mon canif, ma peau me démangeais, je devais absolument empêcher ça devant autant de monde. Et c'est quand j'ai mis ma main dans ma poche pour prendre le couteau au bord du gouffre, j'ai senti sa main, puis son corps. Et je me suis, enfin, senti respirer normalement. Il était là, offert, à moi et quand il a dû partir, tout en moi à hurler à l'abandon et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser partir, quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, j'avais besoin de lui. Alors je l'avais retenu et embrassé. Comme un dingue en manque, et putain j'étais enfin vivant.

Il fallait que j'accepte la vérité. Je voulais Derek, quitte à me faire mal lorsque la chute arriverait indubitablement.

Mais je ne devais pas oublier une chose. Une chose essentielle et importante. Romain. Le fils de Derek. Putain ce mec avait une vie en totale contradiction avec la mienne. Marié, veuf certes, mais marié quand même, père et hétéro, propriétaire d'un superbe appart' avec parking privé, il avait même un garçon au père. Il ne manquait plus que le chien… Moi j'avais quoi ?

Je louais un appart' bas de gamme depuis seulement trois mois et j'avais enfin décroché un boulot de chroniqueur pour un blog sur les voyages. Ce n'était pas le Pérou, mais au moins, ça me plaisait. Et puis, il faut dire que sortir des sentiers battus comme je l'avais fait lors de mes voyages, m'avais permis d'offrir d'autres horizons aux lecteurs voulant connaître l'arrière-pays.

Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une vie aussi rangée. Boulot, sexe, dodo. Ça fait bizarre…

Non pas que je n'apprécie pas les partie de sexe haut en couleur avec Derek, parce que même s'il était novice dans ce domaine, il avait pris du galon. Dominant et dominé, nous avions testé tous les endroits possibles du club. Réserve, coulisses, toilettes, derrière le comptoir… Sauvage, étouffant de sensualité, gémissant, grognant, criant, silencieux… tout avait été fait, et jamais rassasiés. Putain, j'en souris encore comme un débile. Je me souviens d'une fois où en entendait Scott appeler Derek dans le club alors que nous étions enfermés dans le sas frigorifique, heureusement doté d'une poignée intérieur, il avait couvert ma bouche de sa main, me faisant grimper au ciel, accroché aux étagères. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes râles de plaisir et malgré le froid polaire ambiant, nous étions chauds comme la braise. Avec lui, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. Un regard, un geste et nous sommes électrocuté. Ce besoin viscéral, ça vous prend aux tripes, ça vous colle au corps…

Je souris de plus belle quand mon portable sonne de nouveau, cette fois c'est un appel de Derek.

- Ouep' !

- Stiles ?

Je me redresse sur mon canapé, le cœur battant.

- Rom' ? Est-ce que ça va ? Papa va bien ?

- Oui… oui, je… je lui ai volé son téléphone. Dit-il penaud.

- Hey… c'est rien ! Je t'assure ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Tu l'aimes mon papa ? Comme maman aime papa ?

Ok… Qu'est-ce que je lui dis, moi ? Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec mon propre père quand il s'est marié avec Mélissa. Au pire j'aurais du en parler avec elle, mais malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai raté tellement de chose…

Je me gratte la tête, le nez, me ronge les ongles le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire.

- Stiles ?

- Oui… Oui j'aime ton papa, Romain. Je suis sûr que ta maman l'aimait très, très fort, incroyablement fort, mais… moi je l'aime plus que ça encore…

- Grand comment ?

Ah ouai… quand même… Comment expliquer à un enfant de 8 ans la notion du « je t'aime grand comme ça » ?

- Comme une tonne de Nutella ?

- Ça fait beaucoup…

- Ah ben oui ! Moi j'en ferais même une indigestion ! Mais pour Derek, je suis foutu…

- C'est bon alors. Je suis d'accord, tu peux aimer papa…

- Merci Rom'

Et comme d'habitude il raccroche sans formalités. Au début c'est perturbant, mais après on s'habitue… Alors je regarde mon portable en souriant puis je me surprends à sauter en levant les bras dans un cri de joie affolant.

- YEAH !

Une fois ma folie finie, je me racle la gorge ayant l'impression de m'être bien tapé la honte, mais je suis seul. Alors je me lance dans le boulot…

Plus tard on sonne à la porte, je clignote des yeux, ça brûle. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais si près de mon écran, du coup je regarde l'heure et il est presque minuit. Merde… On sonne encore et je me lève le dos en compote de mon bureau et me dirige vers la porte. Quand je l'ouvre il s'agit de Derek, il est trempé et je regarde vite fait par la fenêtre, il pleut à cordes. Alors je le laisse entré en me frottant les yeux, ayant encore l'impression de voir défiler des mots devant mes pauvres yeux…

Mais pas le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles qu'il me plaque contre la porte, collant son corps trempé contre le mien, tout sec.

- Ah ! Tu es mouillé !

Il ne répond même pas m'embrasse pour me faire taire, sa langue voulant regagner sa place qui lui ai dû comme il aime me le dire. Ouai, le si peu loquace à de drôle de façon de faire la conversation. Mais qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher ? Personne…

J'accroche ses cheveux dans mes doigts et me frotte contre lui, mais ne trouvant pas agréable le fait qu'il soit trempé, je m'empresse de le déshabiller. Il rit contre ma bouche et j'en profite pour écarter mon visage.

- Je me doute que tu as parlé avec ton fils, non ?

Il hoche vivement de la tête avec un sourire débile. Oui il en est capable, je viens de le découvrir.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, sa langue investit de nouveau ma bouche. Sa veste et sa chemise trempées trennent au sol, son torse nu contre moi me réchauffe alors qu'elle est glacée. Pour le réchauffer j'enlève mon propre haut et me colle à lui en récupérant ses lèvres. Le contact nous fait geindre et on s'empresse d'enlever le reste de nos fringues. En une fraction de seconde, l'urgence est là, elle devient incontrôlable. Sans lui demander son avis je le plaque à son tour contre la porte, léchant chaque parcelle de peau, mordillant chaque centimètre parcouru vers l'objet de l'urgence. Derek tente de me toucher, grognant et râlant de ne pas y arriver, mais il pose ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux sous le frisson. Ma bouche ne cesse de le faire geindre et je m'applique à le mener au bord du gouffre. Ses cuisses tremblent sous mes mains et lentement j'amène mes doigts vers son entrée, caressant et titillant cet anneau excité. Il écarte les jambes en tremblant et mon premier doigts entre en lui, ses doigts se crispent sur mon crâne et je fais en sorte de lui faire oublier la douleur part ma bouche toujours en fonction autour de lui. Quand il relâche la pression, je recommence et m'enfonce un peu plus, y insérant un second doigt et me mouvant doucement.

Quand je sens les prémices de se délivrance je m'écarte non sans sourire de l'entendre presque pleurer. Ouai, je suis doué… Je me relève et le force à se retourner, toujours plaqué contre la porte d'entrée. Mon corps collé contre le sien, mon sexe fièrement dressé contre ses fesses, mes doigts ayant repris leur place en lui, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Tu ne dois pas crier Derek… tu ne dois pas te toucher Derek… tu dois respirer Derek…

Il hoche la tête, en sueur. Alors je glisse ma main gauche le los de son dos, il recule son bassin et j'enlève mes doigts maintenant humides et glisse mon sexe en lui, doucement, lentement. Il se rapproche de moi haletant et je continue de le torturer en ondulant en lui d'une manière trop lente pour lui vu ses doigts tentant de s'ancrer dans le bois de ma porte.

Complètement en transe, j'observe mon sexe entrer et sortir, luisant. Cette vision m'avait toujours excité avec Derek, alors je prends sa main gauche et la conduit jusqu'à notre point de jonction, il laisse ses doigts caresser mon membre découvert au fil des mouvements, puis il touche son entrée, je grogne à cette simple vue et ses jambes lâchent. Je le maintien à la taille et nous laisse glisser à genoux sur le sol.

Je le ramène contre mon torse, rendant l'accès plus serré, mes mouvements toujours aussi long et lent. Il tremble contre moi et j'aime ce côté de Derek qui lâche la pression, qui lâche cet aspect froid et autoritaire qu'il arbore avec les autres.

Je continue délibérément d'aller lentement, allant et venant doucement, luttant contre l'envie d'y aller plus fort, de ravager tout sur mon passage. Le cœur palpitant et la bouche sèche j'accroche ses hanches fortement, pose mon front contre sa tête, l'odeur de sexe et de sueur emplissant la pièce et embrumant mon cerveau. Derek tourne la tête vers moi et cherche mes lèvres que je lui donne, nos langues se dévorant avec possession.

Quand ses mains veulent rejoindre son sexe par impatience, je retiens ses mains avec les miennes, croisant nos doigts fortement et les éloignant de leur cible. Il grogne et me mort la lèvre pour se venger, mais je tiens, mon sexe sortant encore plus loin de lui attendant quelques secondes pour le punir. Il chouine complètement et je reviens. Ma main gauche tenant la sienne contre sa cuisse et la droite contre son cœur, je le sens battre sous mes doigts et je suis satisfait et fier de dire qu'il bat comme un dingue, pour et à cause de moi.

- Stiles… bébé, putain… s'il te plaît

Dans ma bouche je déduis comme je peux les sons qu'il sort mais je m'assure que ma langue et bien enfoncer dans sa bouche avant de reculer.

- Je vais te faire jouir… sans même que tu te touches bébé…

Ses doigts se cramponnent méchamment aux miens et il râle en poussant ses fesses contre moi, le coup suivant je suis plus ferme et profond et il gémit violement, je ressors toujours aussi lentement et revient en poussant plus loin encore. Nos langues se violent l'une l'autre totalement enfiévrées de sexe. J'approche nos mains qui étaient sur sa cuisse contre son ventre, accentuant le mouvement, je veux me fondre en lui, faire l'amour n'est parfois pas suffisant, j'ai cette envie meurtrière de ne faire qu'un avec son corps.

- Bébé…. Putain, j't'aime…. Stiles…

Et c'est que me dis mon corps et mon cœur maintenant. Je presse tout son corps contre moi quand je le sens cesser de respirer, quand sa bouche reste entre-ouverte contre le mienne et que je peux sucer sa langue à mesure de mes mouvements. Son dos se cambre et il sert mes mains contre lui. Je décide de me laisser aller mes derniers coups de reins me libèrent puissamment, me faisant grogner dans sa bouche.

Plus tard….

Nous sommes dans mon lit, toujours aussi nus. Cette fois Derek s'applique à me faire la meilleure fellation de sa vie, sa bouche dévorant la meilleure partie d'un homme, m'arrachant râles et gémissements combinés, me rendant complètement dingue !

- Derek... attend… attend…

Je le force à reculer et il me regarde étrangement, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réplique que je l'allonge sur le dos contre le matelas et me position au-dessus de lui, lui présentant de nouveau mon sexe mais prenant le sien rapidement dans ma bouche. Il grogne et attrape mes fesses pour l'approcher de sa bouche. Cette position combinée à la chaleur autour de moi et celle que j'ai dans ma bouche me file la chair de poule.

Au files de nos séances bestiales ou au contraire sensuelle, Derek a perdu ses idées préconscues du sexe. Pas de passif constant, pas de dominant identique, pas de peurs et de gêne… Nous sommes deux, deux hommes certes, mais deux assoiffés de sexe, peu importe la façon dont on le fait, on prend notre pied et plus encore…

Ses dents longent ma longueur et je gémi la bouche pleine, je sens ses frissons contre moi et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que tout ce plaisir et toute cette luxure tombent dans le fond de mes reins, j'aspire le souffle coupé toute sa hampe et me sens libre de nouveau, les yeux voilés. Au même instant, ma bouche se remplie de sa jouissance et avale encore embrumé par mon orgasme.

Je reste ainsi encore quelques secondes, l'air chaud de son haleine sur me cuisse, les petits baisers qu'il y laisse me font trembler et j'ouvre mes yeux pour reprendre mes esprits. Je reviens vers lui à califourchon, dans ses bras.

- Stiles ?

- Hum ?

J'embrasse son torse remontant dans son cou, léchant la fine peau sous son oreille.

- Je t'aime

Je souris et continue mes baiser sur sa joues, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres. Il répond doucement et caresse mon visage avec précaution, je lève mon regard dans le siens et souri encore plus fort.

- Moi aussi bébé

FIN

* * *

**Snifff... **

**Alors j'espère que cette fin vous a plu autant que les autres chapitres. Sachez que je suis en train de terminer l'écriture d'une autre fic à chapitre (10 environs...) Ce passera juste après la saison 3B avec une toute autre trame que la saison 4 qui est en train de passer et dont je devient totalement cinglé en criant devant mon écran "Putain MacCall, t'es un Alpha ou pas ?!" M'enfin... **

**A très vite et n'oubliez pas la review, maigre salaire pour mon dur labeur... :)**


End file.
